Return of the Lost
by Punkypuff101
Summary: Kaoru has been kidnapped, the Ruffs rule the world, and the powerpuff girls are back to take what is rightfully theirs...
1. Pancakes

**Kaoru has been kidnapped, the Ruffs rule the world, now the PUFFS must take back what they lost... Rated M for Buttercup.**

**Hi this is my first story so please comment! I own nothing but the plot sadly... CURSE YOU PPGZ AND RRBZ OWNERS!**

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

It's been three years, seven days, and fourteen hours since Kaoru disappeared. Three years, two days and one hour since the Rowdyrough Boys Z "killed" us, and only a few days before we extract are revenge on the boys. My name is Momoko Akasumi, and this is the story of the Powerpuff Girls Z...

**Kaylee/Beam's POV**

"Miyako! Get your but out of bed and get ready for school!" I roared. I hurried to my room, knowing that Momoko was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. What to wear ,what to wear? I told through my closet, then I saw the perfect outfit. Black jeans with an orange tee, along with my power belt and some orange controverse. I brushed my medium length, dark brown hair out and braided in a white feather. My orange eyes glimmered with excitement, I took one last peek in the mirror. Perfect. I slipped out the door and into the living room of my shared apartment. "So Momo," I said with a grin, "What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." The bow-bearing red head replied as she piled the food onto my plate. This morning she was wearing a pink, v-neck, t-shirt that said "Smarter than you" in bold black letters. She had dark jeans, white sneakers and her power belt on. Of course their was the ever present red bow atop her long red locks. Her pink eyes were always alert, if you and me, I'd say she was a little bit of a nerd and control freak. Miyako's bounced out of her room towards the smell of pancakes.

"Yay! Pancakes!" She squealed. With her long blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes it's no wonder she was the prettiest of us all. Today the blue beauty donned a light blue blouse, white leggings, and navy blue flats. Don't forget about pigtails and her power belt. Today we're going to restart school. All three of us are seventeen years old and jade b-cups and sexy curves. I have no doubt that when we go to school we'll end up with fanboys. Miya Sat down across from me. "Aren't you excited about going back to school Kay-Chan?" She said with one of her blinding smiles.

"Yea, fanboys, Himeko, the rough' s, teachers, and homework. How could I possibly withstand the wait?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now Kaylee, the reason you don't like school is because you deliberately cause trouble." Momoko interrupted. I just stuck the middle finger at her.

"Come on you two, we've gotta get to school on time! After all, it is are first day." Miyako said before we wasted the whole day arguing. She then dragged us in the general direction of New Townsville High. I sighed, this was gonna be a long year...


	2. School Sucks

**Hi, I'm trying to post these as quick as possible. I own nothing but the plot, Kaylee, and Bam.**

**Brick's POV**

As I walk into school my fangirls surround me. Me and my brothers were notorious play boys. We'd flirt with a girl then break their hearts. Currently, I was flirting up some blond cheerleader. I was just convincing her to drop by my house, when the teacher Miss Keane (We made her switch grades) walked in. We immediately sat in our seats. "Good morning class! Today we have three new students, come on in girls!" She said ushering three girls into the room. Girls huh. I smirked, looks like we have some new playtoys. The First girl to walk in had florescent orange eyes and brown hair that went to midback.

"Sup, I'm Kaylee." The girl looked around the classroom with a bored expression. The second girl literally bounced into the room. She had blond hair tied up in pigtails that went to her waist. She had ice blue eyes.

"Hello! I'm Miyoko!" The blond girl flashed a grin. Finally, the last girl came in . Woah! She was HOT! Firey orange hair that went down to the floor. Cotton candy pink eyes and luscious full lips. Damn fine curves and a C-cup breast, she was definitely my type.

"Hi I'm Momoko." The hottie said with a smile. Momoko huh, hot name for an even hotter girl. I looked towards my brothers, this was gonna be a good year.

"Please sit down anywhere you like." Miss Keane instructed.

"Hai!" The trio started to walk towards my brothers and I. I flashed a flirty smile at Momoko. She gave me a cold look and walked right past me, what just happened? My brothers Boomer and Bam got the same results from the other two girls. The girls sat in the back right corner next to the windows. How could any girl resist me! I mean I have dreamy red hair, deadly red eyes, and a six-pack. I had decided I would get this girl at any cost. I thought of possible ways to get this girl to like me until the bell rang.

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

As we entered the classroom, I could feel all eyes on us. I scanned the room for familiar faces. There was Himeko,Lee one of Kay's band mates, !Taka-Chan!, and BOOMER! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Why do I have to be in his class!? Why, why WHY!? I catch him staring at me, whada I do!? Just keep smiling Miyako. "Hello! I'm Miyako!" I said beaming a smile towards Taka-Chan. He smiled back. Yes! The teacher tells us to take our seats, I walk by Boomer with not even a glance on his direction. He hasn't changed that much, he still has dark blue eyes and short curly blond hair. He looked so innocent, NO MIYAKO! Bad! He tried to kill you after Kaoru disappeared. He is not innocent in anyway, he is evil! I pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on the lesson.

**Kaylee/Beam's POV **

I perished to my seat as fast as I could, anything to get that pervert Bam's eyes off of me. My counterpart slid over to the seat next to me, great now I have to sit near that bastard. He still had short brown shaggy hair and orange eyes, it didn't hurt that he had a six pack either. Butch had the same ponytail and bangs, same forest green eyes. I swear, if either of them so mutch as look at me I'm gonna kill them! Bastard, every one of um, I glared at Bam while he just smiled. I'm committing my school year to making his life a living hell . Watch out Bam Jojo, your on my hit list...


	3. Buttercup's Story

**I'm** **sorry** **I** **didn't update yesterday, I was at my aunt's house... oh well, on with the story! I don't** **own the powerpuff girls z, the rowdyrough boys** **z** **and the other random characters.**

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

It was dark and quiet, too quiet. It wasn't the fact that i was beaten and bruised, nor the fact that I was cut off from the outside world. No, these things didn't matter to her, the only thing that made her mad was the fact that she the great Buttercup,had been cooped up with nothing to do. "AAUUGGHH" I screamed, there's nothing to do, I'm so bored! The black haired beauty lay on a bed. I'm Buttercup, I've fought Him, beat the Gang Green Gang up single handedly, and defended the city of New Townsville from all kinds of evil. I am the toughest,meanest,nastiest,scariest,most disobedient powerpuff girl of all. No one could dream of breaking me! I am the biggest, the best, and the most athletic. "And I'm cooped up in this place! I need adventure, I need action, I need to fight!" I hissed, with each word my voice growing louder. "I am not one to sit on the sidelines, no I'm usually smack dab in the middle of the fight by now! When I get out of these cuffs..." evil thoughts penetrated my mind, as I glared at the glowing black cuffs that suppressed my powers. I remembered the day that I got um...

***FLASH BACK***

"Come on Kaoru! It'll be fun!" My two friends cheered.

"No way! Not gonna happen! Count me out!" I yelled inching away from them.

"Why won't you come to the mall Kaoru?" Momoko said pouting.

"Please Kaoru, please?!" Miyako begged while giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"No" I said flatly. Yes, I Kaoru was saying no to the puppy dog eyes.

"Bu bu bu but..." Her lip quivered.

"I have a very busy schedule today. In case you forgot you Momoko have the day off, and Kaylee has a gig later. Someone has to be protecting the city, and that someone is me." I flashed a victory smile, let's see those goody two shoes argue with that!

"Well, I guess we could go another time..." Miyako said hesitantly.

"If it's to protect justice..." Momoko said unsure. They both looked at each other, the look that anyone like me would be afraid of. The look that promised squealing, makeovers and dresses. I shivered.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take Kaylee with us!" Said brunette just happened to walk around the counter at this very moment. "KAYLEE!" The duo they each grabbed one of her arms.

"Huh, Wait! Where are you taking me?! What's going on?! Stop!" She said struggling to escape the girls New vice like grip.

"TO THE MALL!" The said while dragging the punk along. I had seen enough, although I could still here the singer's cry for help when I reached the skate park. There was this new cool half pipe that they just added, I was dying to try it out. As I prepared to shred it up, I heard an all too familiar sound.

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" My power belt went off. I wonder who I'm killing today. What , it's the Rowdyrough Boys! I grinned, not one of my friends could hold me back this time. I smiled eviley. I ran into the bathroom.

"Powered Buttercup!" I yelled, flying off to destroy those twerps. I found them trying to steal money from the bank.

Key word-TRIED

I smashed down on the scene. "Looks like your the unlucky villains who get to face me." I said still grinning evily. "I must apologize, my sister's won't be joining us any time soon. Which means you'll be fighting me, without anyone to hold me back." I said laughing inside. Their confident smirks turned into looks of horror as the realization dawned. I could do anything that I wanted to them.

"S-so what big deal. All that means is that we have the advantage now." Brick said stuttering. The next thing he knew he was in the money safe KOed.

"What was that." I said my tone sickeningly sweet. His brothers looked at me with fear in their eyes. I won't bother you with all the details, but it ended with four bloody boys and one extremely pissed me. Mojo had heard his boys cry for help. I was currently battling a giant Jojo bot. Suddenly one of the numerous tentacles managed to zap me. "Why you no-good, mother fucking, son of a bitch, freakin bastard!" I said slamming my hammer down on the machine. After I had sonic swinged it into rubble, I felt something lock around my wrists. "What the hell!" I screamed.

"Don't even try to escape." Butch said smirking.

"Those are the very same handcuffs that the Professer invented to diminish the powers of the user." Brick said with a victorious smile on his face.

"Your power is only a hundredth of what it usually is." Boomer said timidly.

"Its just like your a regular girl. Same power, same vulnerability, and same strength." Butch said, I watched lust fill in his eyes as the he said vulnerable. Oh hell no! There is no way I am letting him touch me! My eyes grow wide with anger. Then I looked down.

"You think you can just take me," I said barely speaking above a whisper. "That without my powers, I'm nothing more than a frail little girl. Well hear me." I looked up angrier than I had ever been before. The surprise in their eyes were eminent. They thought I would just submit, my rage only grew. "I don't need my powers to beat you! I have more power than all of you combined! The fact that you only dare to fight me when I am weakened proves you are cowards! I shall never submit to the likes of you!" I screamed as my whole world went white.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

**Sorry for the wait, and no one but the girls know Buttercup is Kaoru. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Butch's Love and Kaylee's Rage

**Ok, I know I haven't posted in forever, I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been really busy with my new school, and I forgot my password! I'll try to post more often. I don't own any of the puffs or the ruffs except for the oranges. Now the Fourth chapter!**

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

After that day, I lost everything. From the Ruffs' hideout I watched my friends fall one by one. I was beaten, bruised and tortured, but none of that mattered. Even with my normal strength the Rowdy Rough Boys couldn't even put a scratch on me. Then there was Butch. He was the only one who could hurt me mentally. Just like the other boys, after my my sisters' deaths he realized his love for me. He confined me to this accursed room. He was a pervert, always flirting with me, forcing me to kiss him, touching my ass and trying to make me to act like a damn slave! "I HATE YOU BUTCH!" i screamed even though I knew it was useless, the walls were sound proof. "DAMN YOU! YOUR A PERVERTED, BASTARDLY, NO GOOD, FREAKING SON OF A BITCH!" My anger washed over me in a sea of red, I started annihilating the punching bag that the boys put in the room after they saw me when I was REALLY angry. I smirked, Brick STILL had the bruise. I heard the door creak open, as usual I ignored it. Two arms wrapped around my waist, I knew who it was immediately.

"What's up Butterbutt?" Butch said pulling me towards him. I knew I would get punished, but I was too angry to care. I smashed my foot into his, cursing he let go of me. I grabbed his wrists and flung Butchie Boy into the wall. "You're gonna pay for that!" Butch growled. blood running down his face. I'd already pissed him off, so I decided to make him even angrier.

"I'm so scared," I hissed "You're a weak, perverted baka. I will never give into you! I despise you! I hate you! I will never stop fighting!" My tone rose at every word, as a shouted at my counter part. His face was a mask of anger, hurt and rage. I had struck him where it hurts, no matter how much I hated him, he would keep trying to make me love him.

"We'll see about that Butters." I felt a searing pain on my wrists. Mojo and the boys had made the cuffs into bracelets, and they shocked me when I made them angry. As I was silently screaming in agony, Butch pushed me onto the bed. He smashed his lips against mine, With the cuffs shocking me he had no trouble overpowering me. He broke away from my mouth and started kissing my neck, no dobt leaving a hickey.

"BUTCH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" I swear I'm gonna kill him! He continued to ignore me and kissed me again. Then he tried to put his hand under my shirt. Key Word.

**TRIED**

I threw the bastard so hard he broke the dresser and left a crater in the wall.

"Feisty, looks like I'm gonna have to punish you." He was smirking, I hate his smirk! He smirks at every opportunity. This is gonna be a shitty day.

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

"Ring, Ring, Ring!" Saved by the bell, if Brick shot one more smile at me I was going to flip out. The girls and I looked at our schedules.

"I have Art class!" Miyako cheered.

"Music" Kaylee said, the poor teacher won't know what hit him.

"I have Honors Science." Looks like we were all in our favorite classes. "Let's meet up on the roof after class." I instructed. They nodded, after Kaoru went missing and the Ruffs nearly killed us I had become a real leader.

"Hello hot stuff." I spun around. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Brick Jojo. I took a deep breath and put on a calm face. Kaylee was clenching her fists ready to fight, Miyako looked terrified but she was trying took keep a brave face. He was as cocky as ever, his blood red eyes flickered over my body.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." I spoke without emotion.

"Do you know who I am!?" He said in an equally controlled tone, though his eyes were still roaming my body.

"Some bastard who she turned down! She said she's not interested you son of a bitch!" The hall fell silent as Kaylee's words echoed through the hall. Brick's face turned the color of his hair.

"Why you little, I am Brick Jojo! I am your ruler, now bow before me you disrespectful bitch. Then maybe I won't kill you after I torture you!" His eyes were even redder with rage than usual. My eyes widened with fear, out of all of us Kaylee was the most like Kaoru. She was a hardcore bad ass, second only to Kaoru, this would not end well.

"Like I would ever bow to a fucking wimp like you! All you are is a tyrant, a fucking, worthless piece of shit! I will never bow down to anyone. Most of all a bastard like you!" Kaylee screamed as Brick's face got redder with every word.

"Why you little!" Butch and Bam were each holding one of Brick's arm as he tried to attack Kaylee.

"Well lookie-lookie the bastard needs his bastard brothers to tell him who to fight. Your all a butch of bastards, freaking bakas who think they're tough shit because they have powers! Well I'm not scared of you freaks!" Kay roared. I had to do something!

"Sorry, Kaylee is like that whenever some one tries to order her around!" I say grabbing her arm.

"Yes, she's a bit of a free spirit!" Miyako chimed in, though she was still trembling.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we've got to get to class! Look Kaylee, isn't that Kai?" The brunette ran over to her bandmate as soon as she saw her fellow punk.

Miya and I ran off to class as fast as we could, before the boys understood what was happening.


	5. Bubble's Troubles

**Hiya! This chapter's gonna be kick ass, and btw Kaylee is a punk who was in a band called Devil Rock. I wanna send a shout out to my first two followers xXxDarkHeartxXx and neomy-Chan, thank you both so much for supporting me! I do not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ.**

* * *

**Miyako/Bubble's POV**

Fhew, that was a close call. If Momo hadn't spoken up... I shuttered. As I headed to the Art room, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hello, I'm Boomer. I was in your homeroom, do you need help finding your class?" I froze. It was him, I slowly turned around. Boomer was wearing a dark blue polo shirt that hugged his abs, along with black dress pants and a necklace that had R(in red) R(in green) B(in blue) and Z(in orange) on it.

"No thank you," I said faking a smile "my friends and I moved out of New Townsville after our freshman year, so I already know where everything is!" He face fell for a split second.

"Then I'll walk you to your next class! After all, I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I let a pretty young lady like you walk around all alone!" He beamed at me, oh no! What do I do!? If I turned him down it would ruin my reputation as a proper young lady, but if I did go with him I would have to endure Boomer for the rest of the day. Where are my friends when I need them!

"I I would love to bu-but," I was visibly sweating, What am I gonna do!

"Miyako-Chan!" I twirled around, grateful to whoever had called out my name. I gasped, it was, it was,

"TAKA-CHAN!" I launched myself at the handsome blonde. "I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much! I'm so glad your here!" I laughed as I smiled widely. After I released my friend I examined him from head to toe. His blonde hair was in the same style as I remember, he was now about 5' 9. His face was kind and smiling, and his eyes... They were filled with happiness and worry. I felt a pang of guilt, Taka-Chan knew I was Bubbles so when me and my friends left New Townsville, he thought that I was dead. He laughed, his laugh was like sleigh bells.

"I missed you too Miyako-Chan." He said ruffling my hair. I was probably blushing like crazy, but I didn't care. I was with Taka-Chan. "I was so worried, but you can tell me later. What class do you have next?" He was worried about me! Calm down Miyako, just breath.

"I have Art with Miss Taylor next! What about you?" I was bouncing on one foot. He smiled.

"The same, looks like we're in the same class!" I smiled wider than ever before.

"Excuse me, but should I be walking you to class now?" Boomer cut in. Uh-oh, it was no secret that Boomer has a crush on me and I just made it obvious that I was close friends with Takaai. I put on my most convincing face.

"I would be happy for you to walk me to class, but Takaai already offered earlier. It would be un-ladylike to refuse him then go with you." I said determined to stop the oncoming fight.

"Oh, I see." Boomer said softly. He then perked up his head, "Maybe next time! I can't wait to get to know you better Miyako-Chan!" The blonde boy smiled warmly at me, and turned around and headed off to his next class. Taka-Chan took my hand, at this I started to blush uncontrollably.

"Are you ok Miyako?" Taka-Chan turned towards me concern swimming in his eyes. I gave him a weak smile although I was shaking.

"I'm fine Taka-Chan, just a little nervous." I said trying to keep a brave face. His ice blue eyes bore down on me.

"Are you sure, after what he did to you-" he stopped. I was nearly in tears, unhappy memories clouded my mind. "I'm sorry Miyako I didn't mean to bring that up, please forgive me." His voice was full of concern.

"It's ok Taka-Chan! Come on! We're gonna be late for class!" I cheered as I bounced back to my bubbly personality. His eyes widened.

"Your right we better hurry!" He said as we started running to the Art room, and we were still holding hands.

**Boomer' s POV**

"I-I would love to bu-but," my blonde haired angel stuttered. I gave her one of my brightest smiles, it was no surprise the girl was stuttering. My innocent and gentle looks and personality tended to have that effect on people.

"Miyako-Chan!" A male voice suddenly called out to my soon to be girlfriend. I swirled around, who dared to call my angel Miyako-Chan. A blonde haired blue eyed tall boy was heading in our direction. I growled, this could be a problem. Of course I could always dispose of this boy later. Then something happened that I didn't expect. MY ANGEL ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"TAKA-CHAN!" I looked over said boy. He had dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, was about 5'9, and he was- RUFFLING MY GIRL'S HAIR! I started to head over to the duo.

"...you can tell me later. What class do you have next?" How dare he, he was gonna end up in the dungeon.

"Art with Miss Taylor! What about you?" She obviously knows this guy, this could be a problem . I couldn't eliminate the competition if she knew him!

"The same, looks like we're in the same class!" She was smiling at him, why was she smiling? I had to do something.

"Excuse me, shouldn't I be walking you to class right now?" I interrupted the two cheery blondes, Takaai and I were having an internal conversation as we glared at one another.

'Back off, she's mine.' (BTW THIS IS BOOMER)

'I've known her longer than you have bub.'

'Do you want to be sleeping in a dungeon?'

' Like that's gonna help you.' Suddenly my blonde Angel cut in.

"I would be happy for you to walk me to class, but Takaai already offered earlier. It would be un-ladylike for me to turn him down then go with you."

"Oh, I see." This was not going the way I planned. "Oh well! Maybe next time! I look forward to getting to know you better Miyako-Chan!" I gave her my most dazzling smile, than ran off to class. Takaai huh, I smirked. Your gonna wish you were never born...

* * *

**So what did cha think! Please review! Until next time! Warning:Next chapter will contain pranks, music, and kick-ass dissing. Hope you like it!**


	6. Orange Flames

**Kaylee/Beam's POV**

Ugh. I'm so frikin bored! I was sitting in music class, bored to death! I looked around these room, no teacher. I guess thhre's only one thing to do, I smirked. A plan began to unfold in my mind. A few minutes later, the teacher walked into the room, or should I say the victim.

"Good morning class!" Came a screeching voice. God! How can this bat be the music teacher!?

"Good morning !" Came the reply. Man this teacher was UGLY! She had short curly red hair, a long cane, and a face that would make even Butter- Stop that damn it! Your not supposed to think about it!

"And just who might you be?" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard, damn it! insert awkward silence here.

"Sup, names Kaylee." I noticed over have the boys drooling at me. Not again! Even before the Ruffs came to power, my friends and I were the most wanted girls in school. I need to drive these new fanboys off... I began to speak in a creepy cheerful voice. "And if anyone tries to make a move on me I'll smash their face in, beat them senseless, Chase them with rabid dogs, and them tear them limb from limb!" The entire class gaped at me, I smirked, mission accomplished.

"N-nice to meet you K-Kaylee." The teacher was one hell of a pushover. She headed towards her desk and started to sit down. "As I was say-"

"BOOM!" The teacher went flying across the room.

"Bloody murder!" Her screams were way funnier than her lectures. As she stands up from the pile of desks that the explosion had thrown her into, she noticed that her entire body was covered in neon orange powder. "WHAT THE!" I couldn't take it anymore! It was all to much, her orange face, her voice, her expression... I burst out in laughter. The entire class was looking at me, I think. I was rolling on the ground, beating my fists against the floor, nearly in tears over my prank.

"Best" "Gasp" Fricken" "Gasp" "Paint" "Gasp" "Bomb" "Ever!" I managed to choke out still dying on the floor.

"Why- y-you!" Her face was turning red underneath my artwork. This time the entire class burst out in laughter.

"KAYLEE REMISAKI DETENTION!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

"That's all?" The class looked at me like I was nuts. "Only one detention in my first class. I'll have to work harder to live up to my reputation." The teacher's face was as red as Momoko' s ribbon. She was so angry she stormed out of the class without another word. Then some clueless idiot just happens to walk into class late.

"Why is the wall orange?" I couldn't hold it in anymore, apparently neither could anyone else. I was laughing so hard, I swear my lungs were gonna burst.

**Bam' s POV**

This idiot was going to tell me the location of the rebels' base whether he likes it or not! I sighed, I had spent over three hours trying to get our captive to talk.

"Alright I'm gonna ask you one last time, WHERE ARE THE REBELS HIDING!?" He coughed blood running down his face. I guess he's about 13, with short shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He's pale as a ghost, and about as strong as one when it came to muscle. He himself wasn't the threat, it was the organization he belonged to. I'd been calling him Blue Eyes since he wouldn't talk. He wouldn't budge just talk in frickin riddles.

"How high and mighty the orange rat thinks himself, when he is merely believing what he dreams of." He coughed up more blood. Again with the riddles, this kid was pissing me off.

"Wrong answer!" My fist connected with his stomach. He was knocked out cold. I looked at the time, SHIT! I'm late for class! If I skipped one more time Brick was gonna skin me alive! I swear, he's too fucking serious when it comes to academic crap. I supersped to school. I ran to Music class all ready with an excuse for being late. If it wasn't for Brick I wouldn't even be at this fucking school. I walked into Music class and looked around. The desks were thrown in a corner, everyone was laughing and... the wall was orange. WHAT THE HE'LL HAPPENED!

"Why is the wall orange?" At this the entire class burst out laughing. I growled, no one laughs at Bam Jojo! I grabbed the closest person to me, some blonde chick. I slammed her up against the wall. "Who the hell do you think your laughing at bitch!? I rasped. Suddenly a beautiful musical voice rings out.

"You bastard!" The room goes silent as I turn around to find the bitch that insulted me. "Right here asshole!" The entire class jumps away from the offender. I swing my head towards the voice that dared- holy SHIT! The girl had long brown hair that went to her shoulders and neon orange eyes. Man the years had been good to this girl! She had curves in all the right places and a bust that could make a monk whimper. Her eyes blazed in anger, like fire flickering in the night.

"A hot woman like you should watch what she says, or else she might end up in trouble." I turned on the charm, my sexy-o-meter had risen to maximum as I gave this girl a cruel yet suggestive smirk. She looked at me unimpressed, then she stuck up her middle finger.

"Like I give a shit about you and your lame ass punishments. All you are is some bastard who thinks he's tough shot because he has powers. Well I'm not scared of some freak!" Why that little, wait that sounded familiar. My eyes widened, this was the same girl who pissed Brick off earlier.

"That's gonna cost you babe." I hissed, she flipped me off again. I ran and charged at her, right when I was about to grab her, she disappeared. "What the-" My hand was grabbed from behind, I felt myself sailing through the air. The next thing I knew I had crashed into the wall. I gaped at the girl who had just thrown me over her shoulder. I growled, that FUCKING SEXY BITCH! I flew at her, she jumped and grabbed one of the guitars on the rack near her.

_"Yea,yea, mmmhmmm, yea yea, mmmhmmm._

_Ya ya think ya know it all._

_That with your powers,_

_Your invincible,_

_Yea, yea you fly,_

_Right through the night,_

_got laser beams commin out of your eyes,_

_We-ell you know,_

_Wh-what I think,_

_About your powers and that your a king,_

_We-e-ell!_

_Your just a devil,_

_And a cocky bastard too,_

_Your just a devil,_

_Doesn't matter what you think or say or do,_

_Not gonna fall for you-oo-ooh."_

Holy Shit that girl can sing! Her voice was like an dark angel' s, heavenly yet dangerous at the same time.

"_It doesn't matter to me,_

_Who you think you are,_

_You act all high and mighty,_

_Just like a shooting star you'll fall down,_

_To the ground._

_Fall down,_

_Cause!_

_Your just a devil,_

_And a cocky bastard to!_

_Your just a devil,_

_Doesn't matter what you think or say or do,_

_N-not gonna fall for..._

_YOU-OO-OO-OO-OO,_

_Not gonna fall for you."_

The whole class looked at her in amazement, myself included.

"Ya know if you leave your mouth open your gonna catch flies." She hissed as she left the class room. I looked at my mental girlfriend list.

1. Feisty-CHECK

-DOUBLE CHECK

SINGER-FUCK YEA!

4. NOT A WUSS-CHECK

I smirked, hello new girlfriend...

* * *

**Ok! Finally done! Yes I did write the song myself and no you can't steal it. Next up are the Reds. Please review! Thank you to my two followers! -PunkyPuff101**


	7. Redhead Romance

**Hi! Now onto the story, and yes I will have more BC soon. I don't own the powerpuff girls z or the rowdyrough boys z.**

* * *

**Brick' s POV**

I trailed the red headed goddess to her next class. Damn that girl was fine! With those hips that swayed from side to side, and those long creamy legs, that fiery red orange hair that rivaled even my own locks, and those eyes! They were like puffs of pink cotton candy, full of intelligence and beauty, they reminded me of... Blossom. She was the one girl I had ever really fallen for, they way she carried herself like she could handle anything... She was my destined soul mate, we were made for each other and what did I do? I killed her, I killed the love of my life. Stop thinking about it! I looked towards Momoko and to my surprise she turned into my Honors Science class. This was gonna be awesome! My favorite class, a hot new girl, and I ruled the world, not to shabby. I followed the red headed angel into the classroom and sat down in my seat, kicking Dorkster out of the seat next to me so my new toy could sit next to me. He grumbled and grabbed a seat in the empty back row.

"Hello class, today we have a new student. I know her personally as Professor Utonium' s former apprentice, and respect you all to treat her properly. Please come in."

"Hello, my name is Momoko." Oh my little red vixen,I'm going to have sooooo much fun.

"Please sit down anywhere." Her eyes roamed the room looking for a seat, her eyes rested on me, I flashed a smile. She just frowned and kept looking. Suddenly her eyes lit up, I was happy, right up until she went to the back row and sat next to Dorkster.

"Hi Dexter! Long time no see huh?" She smiled at that geek, fucking smiled! I growled, he was gonna die.

"Momoko, it's very good to see you. I didn't expect to see you after you and the girls left town. How are you?" He was acting familiar with MY GIRL! He was so dead, I glared at the geek.

"Alright class time for a pop quiz." I sighed, despite being super smart this class had hard quizzes even for me. "And... go!" It was about five minutes into the test, I was about halfway through.

"I'm done !" The whole class tuned towards Momoko shocked, no one had ever finished before me, let alone in only 5 minutes. Mr.R ran over to her desk and checked her work.

"Perfect score, your as smart as you were under Utonium my dear." He smiled at her.

"Just trying my hardest." She said smiling again.

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

I slowly breathed in, my heart racing. This was the second time the teacher had mentioned Professor Utonium. I had always been closer to the Professor than the other girls. As a "nerd" I had always been interested in Chemical Z. The Professor made me his apprentice, together we began to uncover the mystery of chemical Z. We were almost finished with our research when we fought against the RRBZ. We were barely able to escape with our lives, but before we went into hiding, I managed to take a copy of the research and two canisters of Chemical Z. Just remembering the Professor was painful. I forced myself to smile.

"Just trying my hardest." The class looked at me as if I were some kind of freak before returning to their tests. Suddenly, a strong confident voice rang through the room.

"Done teach." Of all the people who could be my counterpart why did it have to be Brick!? Said red eyed tyrant slid into the seat next to me. "What's up hot stuff?" Brick flashed yet another smile at me. I forced myself to take a deep breath, I can't just start fighting with him like Kaylee did, that would only lead to disaster.

"Definitely not you." My voice was as frosty, one of the advantages of having ice breath. Irritation flickered over his face for a moment. Then he flashed another blinding smile in my face.

"Come on, why not give me a chance Angel?" I was going to lose my temper soon, I know it.

"1. You're not my type.

2. You're evil.

3. I don't like you." I hissed, Shit! Damn my temper! He put on a flirty face.

"Come on Angel, you know you like what you see." He smirked raising his eyebrows. Reaching for my hand, I was going to go Powerpuff on his ass if he touched me.

"Momoko, I think we should start working on our project." I turned and smiled at my blue eyed friend, trust Dexter to think of a way out of this. I put on the most convincing face I had.

"Your right Dexter, let's go!" I grabbed Dexter' s hand and tried to run for the door. I was prevented from fleeing by a hand. More specifically Brick's hand. I glared at my redheaded counterpart. He smiled, God it was so annoying!

"Wouldn't you rather come over my house than do boring old work with Dorkster here?" I snapped.

"First of all my friend's name is DEXTER! Secondly, I wouldn't come near you if you were the last guy on earth!"I shouted yanking my hand away from that devil. I stormed out of the classroom, Dexter at my side. We walked all the way to the park, when he finally brought IT up.

"So... how are you, Blossom?

* * *

**Ooooooooo, cliffy! Please review, love you all my faithful readers. -PunkyPuff****101**


	8. The Truth Part 1

Ok,** so the last time I posted, we found out that Dexter knew that Momoko was Blossom! O_o! This is gonna be epic!**

* * *

**Dexter' s POV**

I watched her intensely, searching her face for any information, but all I saw was pain and regret on Momoko' s face. I was an idiot for bringing up such a delicate topic, even more of an idiot for calling Momoko by her superhero name. Seeing her this way killed me inside, not knowing what the Ruffs had done to her, yet knowing it was something unforgivable. After all the last time I saw Momoko, she was a hyper, sweet loving, courageous, not to mention smart leader. What had the Ruffs done to change her into the sad, scared girl I saw before me? She was trembling, that was how I knew she was honestly scared. I wanted nothing more than to take back the question, but I needed answers. I put my arm around my shaking red companion.

"Momoko..." I lifted her head up to see her face, I was shocked when I saw tears building in those pink eyes of her's. She grabbed my shoulders and started sobbing.

"DEXTER!" She cried into my shoulder, as I wrapped my hands around her back, letting her get it all out of her system. "I-I'm sorry..." She said it in barely a whisper. "You deserve an explanation more than anyone." She got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, she looked so fragile, if I were to touch her she'd break.

"It's ok Momo, I'm here." I said, giving her hand a squeeze. She took a deep breath.

"It all started on June 18th three years ago..."

* * *

**"What does** **N** **represent in the equation?" My hand shot up, "Yes, Momoko."**

**"N represents the number of times the temperature goes up 2°." I stated matter-o-factly. It was Math class, the last class of the day for me. While the other students stayed in school for 6th and 7th period, I got to leave to do my research with Professor Utonium. There was 5 minutes till the bell rang and I was planning new battle tactics while answering the problem on the board.**

**"Very good Momoko. Now can someone else tell me what A1 represents?" As the teacher went on, I slowly began to drift off into thought. Today Miyako and I have the day off, leaving Kaoru and Kaylee to fight the monsters. The bell rang and I raced to my locker, stuffed what little homework I had left in my bag and ran out the door towards the lab. As soon as I got there I walked straight into the data room the Professor had reserved for our research on chemical Z. After three long hours of hard work I went back to school to meet up with my friends. Miyako was talking to Kaoru trying to get her to do something.**

**" But you NEED to come with us to the mall!" Miyako pleaded.**

**"Not gonna happen Miya!" The sporty tomboy replied. I quickly joined Miyako's plea.**

**"Come on Kaoru! it'll be fun!" We cheered trying to persuade the stubborn raven headed girl.**

**"No way! Not gonna happen! Count me out!" She yelled, honestly I don't see why she doesn't like the mall, there are cute clothes, sweets, and boys.**

**"Why won't you come to the mall Kaoru?" I asked pulling a pouty face. Miyako turned on the puppy eyes.**

**"Please Kaoru, please?!" She begged.**

**"No." Damn, not even Miyako's puppy dog eyes could change her mind.**

**"Bu-b-b-but..." Miyako was on the brink of tears.**

**Kaoru flashed us a triumphant smile, "I have a very busy schedule today, in case you forgot, you and Momoko have the day off today, and Kaylee has a gig later. Someone has to be protecting the city, and that someone is me." She did make a fair point, we had a duty to protect the city.**

**"Well, I guess we could go another time." Miya said unsure.**

**"If it's to protect justice..." I was sad that she wasn't comming, suddenly a thought hit me. I turned towards Miyako, as we smiled in unison.**

**"Then we'll just have to take Kaylee with us!" The punk just happened to walk around the corner at that very moment. We each grabbed one side of her, dragging her to our destination, all the while she screamed and kicked. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong. I ignored it, after all, what could possibly happen...**

* * *

**Ok, I'm gonna cut this one short, you'll find out the rest in part 2!**


	9. They're Alive

**Hello my readers! I am sorry for that horrible writers block! I would like to send out a shout out to Nietvries and xXxDarkHeartxXx. I owe you two big time for helping me out! I don't own the PPGZ.**

Brick's POV

What did Momoko see in Dorkster? He was short, geeky and weird. I kicked a can on the sidewalk. And what was all that stuff about her working with Professor Utonium? God this girl confused me, why was I even interested in her anyway? I conjured up an image of my Momoko, oh that's why. I passed two girls as I turned the corner. I wonder where those two went.. Dorkster was alone somewhere with my woman! I wonder what else I don't know about her, only one way to find out. I flew up to the RRB tower, it was the tallest building in the world, only people that had chemical Z could get up here. It was sort of my hideout, the place I went to think, or in this case research. I know almost nothing about her, and yet I feel like I've always known her... the way her hair flicked drove me crazy. And when she smiled, God I wanted to see that smile every day. I flew into my private library and went strait to the computer. Search- Momoko. Dozens of photos and names came up on the screen, I saw a picture that looked like a younger version of Momoko. Grades, newspaper articles, blog posts, and her standard information came up. Hmm, so her full name is Momoko Akasumi. According to this she has one little sister named Kuriko, was a strait A student and... I clicked on a newspaper article.  
"... Professor Utonium and his assistant believe they are close to uncovering the secrets of chemical Z. Miss Akasumi reports " We have almost found the molecular structure of chemical Z. Once we do this, we should be able to reconstruct and enhance the structure based on the information we find." I look at the picture of Momoko and the professor, is that a... red bow? I gasp as the memories crash down on me, as I blackout into one of my flash backs..

I remember flipping her skirt, how cute she looked in Egypt, how confident she was. I secretly loved her, her bow, her eyes, her heroic spirit, all of it. Then she was gone forever... Momoko looked so similar to Blossom, it almost made me hope that Blossom had secretly survived, but that was impossible. The bomb was designed specifically to take out people with chemical Z, the only ones who would be affected by the blast were Blossom and her sisters. After we knocked them out, we left them there in the rubble. What we didn't know was that Mojo had set that bomb. If I had been faster I could of saved her, but I couldn't... It hurt just to think about her. Maybe that's why I fell for Momoko, because she looks like Blossom. Whether she looked like Blossy or not, I was still madly in love with her. Maybe I should take a little visit to the Professor...

Utonium' s POV

I've lost count of how long I've been in this cell, days, months, years. As a man of science, I prided myself on knowing everything, including the date. At least the guards were nice to me, sometimes they even give me news about the whats happening in the world's these days. Besides, I have Peach for company. Peach is the last thing I have of my son. Ken was inside the lab when I was taken. I screamed for him to run, once Brick showed me Blossom's bow stained blood red, matching his eyes exactly.. They laughed at me as they destroyed the lab, my son trapped inside. I couldn't save Ken, I wasn't even allowed to properly mourn him. Right after the boys took me, they locked me up in this cell. They said that I had to continue my research on chemical Z... I refused of course, then they threatened to kill one citizen every 10 minutes I didn't co-operate. I didn't let a single person die. Now and then the boys will drop by and visit me, mostly to check on my work and to ask about the girls. I was currently using the computer, the only other thing in my cell besides a bed, to look at photos of the old days. The girls always laughed at me for taking so many pictures... those were the days, I chuckled as I saw a photo of Miyako dragging Ken shopping. Another one of Kaoru punching a guy who was hitting on her came into view. My favorite picture though, was of all of us during Christmas. Miyako in a frilly blue and white dress smiling at the camera, Kaoru and Kaylee fighting over the remote, Momoko sitting at the table devouring sweets, and Ken, Peach and I reading "A Night Before Christmas". It was one of the happiest moments of my life...  
I heard the creak of my cell door behind me, I immediately pulled up a file on the structure of Chemical Z. If those boys found out about the girls' secret identities... I shuttered.  
"Oh come now professor, I'm not THAT scary." His words were designed to remind me of my place, after all, he was one of the 3 overlords.  
"What do you want Brick? Don't answer that, I already know. Boomer only comes to chat and Butch comes to taunt me. You on the other hand, mean business. I have almost completed the analysis of Chemical Z, your results will be here in a few days."  
He snorted. "Actually I came for something else..." Interesting, Brick was never the sentimental one... I wonder what he wanted..  
"I highly doubt I can assist you in any-" he cut me off there.  
"Momoko Akasumi." I froze. How the hell did he know her name! Brick chuckled, I glared at the red eyed ruff, how I hated him. "So you do know her. So... What's she like?" His tone was tightly controlled, but his eyes were those of a child on Christmas day.  
"Shouldn't you know?" I whispered. His face hardened, forming a frown.  
"I WOULD know if she and her friends didn't avoid my brothers and I like the plague." He grumbled sourly. I gasped, I felt my head against the cold stone of my cell. "What the! Professor!" I heard a voice echoing.  
"Th-they're alive... thank- thank God..." the world turned white...

**Hahaha! Your gonna half to wait a little longer if you want to learn what happened! Don't worry, I'll post soon. -PunkyPuff 101**


	10. The Truth Part 2

**Hi everyone! Now for the moment you've all been waiting for…. Part 2! Hope you like it!**

******* Flash Back*******

Miyako, Kaylee and I had just left the mall. I was headed to Annie's sweet shop when…

" Beep! Beep! Beep! " I grabbed my compact, then remembering what day it was, put it back I my belt. I had devised a system for our heroic work. On Wednesday, we all worked, on Saturday Kaylee and Kaoru worked, and on Friday Miyako and I worked. Every other day we all had to save the city from the clutches of evil. After I got my usual order from Annie, I decided to take a walk in the park. I was drawn towards the zoo as I remembered the time I first transformed. I had always wanted to be a super heroine, then I got my chance. I sat down on a bench nearby; Suddenly I heard voices, voices I recognized.

"Now that we've dealt with the Puffs' main fighter, taking the rest down will be a piece of cake." I ran behind a tree, grabbing at my compact franticly, I pressed the blue and orange buttons.

"We still have to be careful Butch. Even without Buttercup, the girls will be hard to beat. We need a strategy to take them down." My breath caught in my throat, as my head began to race. The RowdyRuff Boys had defeated Buttercup! Now the most logical thing for the boys to do was to come after us. If I found could just find out what they were planning I could dupe them. It was impossible to win against the boys when the odds were three to four, but if we tricked them…

"And I suppose you have a plan Brick." Bam sneered, if he was anything like Kaylee (witch he was) he already knew the answer.

"Brick always has a plan Bam, you should know this by now." Boomer retorted. That jack ass Brick was no doubt smirking.

"As a matter of Fact, I do have a plan. It's very simple, we start trashing the city to draw the Puffs out, then right before the battle we tell the girls that Buttercup is dead.." No.. It can't be true! Buttercup is our toughest fighter, there was no way she could be dead…. Sadly, logic and reason defeated my hopes. With all four Ruffs going against Buttercup, it was very possible that Buttercup was…

"This will throw the girls off balance in the fight. This combined with the fact that there will be only three of them will guarantee our victory. After we defeat them, we'll cuff um and lock them away." Brick's words chilled me to the bone, but they also gave me hope. If we were fighting…

"What are we waiting for? Let's destroy New Townsville!" Butch said as he shot of in a green blur, with three steaks not far behind.

Only when the remaining three streaks disappeared did I dare to come out of hiding. Hands shaking, I brought the compact to my mouth.  
"Di-Di-Did you? I couldn't even say it. Silence was my only answer until the orange button lit up.  
"Damn it! I'm gonna, I'm gonna! I'M GONNA KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS! !" I could sense the waves of rage comming off her through the compact. Slouch the blue button stayed dark, I could tell that Miyako heard every word. Tears flowing freely, I spoke with a controlled voice, but anyone who knew me could hear the fear and desperation in my voice.  
"We-We've got to pull ourselves together girls. There's nothing we can do to.." I choked, it was though I couldn't breath. I had to pull myself together, after all, what would the girls think if their leader lost it?  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Kaylee cursed. I was about to tell her not to swear, when the blue button on the compact lit up.  
"Wh-Wh-What's our pl-plan Mo-Momoko?" Miyako's was crying, no doubt and it broke my heart. I took a deep, shaky breath and answered.  
"The boys plan on taking us captive after they defeat us. We can't let that happen, no matter the cost. It will seem impossible to capture us... because they will believe that we are dead..." My tone was grave, and I was out options. Faking our death... was the only chance we had of winning.  
"What the! MOMOKO! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE AND LET THE RUFFS DESTROY NEW TOWNSVILLE! WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON ALL THOSE INNOCENT-" I snapped.  
"WE'RE OUT OF OPTIONS KAYLEE! I HATE BEING FORCED TO DO THIS! BUT THIS IS THE ONLY CHANCE THAT WE HAVE TO WIN!" The Orange Puff fell silent at my outburst. The blue button flashed.  
"How do we pull it off Momo?" Miyako said, close to bursting into tears once again. I took another deep breath.  
"We'll combine our powers and create an explosion. We'll secretly fly out and drop something of ours into the chaos." I hated what we were forced to stoop to, be we had no choice. A long silence fell until the orange button glowed.  
"Alright... Let's do it." Kaylee said, her voice was filled with confidence although it was a little shaky. We waited with baited breath for Miyako's decision.  
"For Kaoru."  
"For Kaoru." We chorused.  
*********END OF FLASH BACK*************

**Whew, that took forever to write. Hope you liked part 2! I'll be posting part 3 very soon. Please review!**  
**-PunkyPuff 101**


End file.
